Stats and History of MY characters in MY LOTR fic
by Simoriah Girl of Summer
Summary: For all those who have been reading my fic (not poem, fic), this might interest you. This is the history of the character in my story (Nimrodel)...at least so far, there's gonna be stats for the characters eventually; you might want to read while you're


Welcome to my psychotic realm of craziness and chaos...actually it's my explination of the becoming of my character, Nimrodel (in 2 respects she is my character: I own everything except the name; and she is based on me [meaning how she acts and being an intelligent blonde and stuff like that...]). This has to do with Iluvatar and the Valar and other assorted beings like that from The Silmarillion. I must tell all of those people who would be mean enough to attempt to sue me I will put the disclaimer...even though it's annoying and takes up space...though taking up space just makes my writing look longer...^-^ Okay, disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, Me no own anything like the Valar or Iluvatar or The Silmarillion or anything else that J.R.R. Tolkein has written in any of his books. Okay, now I'm tired of saying all this crap so I'm gonna just start the story now...wait, no, I take that back...Gur, do you have anything to say? 'Yeah...I like baking cakes!!!!' Gur, I meant about the story... 'Yeah, am I in it?' No Gur, you're not in the story '...do I get to explode?' No Gur, you don't get to explode. 'I wanted to explode...' Gur, you know that you're not allowed to explode...not even if you want to... 'Yes master.' Gur I'm not your master...now please stop talking now so the nice people who are reading this can read the story and review it ::cough::hint, hint::cough:: Okay, read...now...especially if you happen to be Azerith...since he STILL hasn't reviewed any of my stuff yet...at least at the time I'm writing this he hasn't yet...MAN!!! I'm starting to rant again, okay, just read my story now before I start up again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, let us go breifly to the very beginning, when Iluvatar first thought to life the Ainur. Iluvatar taught them to sing, and eventually they sang the beginning and a good deal of the future of Ea, that dimensions equivalent of Earth. Then Iluvatar turned a good deal of what was once the Void into Ea. Many of the Ainur wished to go into this amazing world, and when they went into Ea they were no longer the Ainur, but were now the Valar. They were basically in charge of making sure that the future of Ea that they had seen would come to pass. As in The Silmarillion, Merkof had continuously attempted to undo all that they had worked to put together in preparation for the coming of the Children of Iluvatar. Though when the Children of Iluvatar DID come into existence while Merkof was reaking havoc in Middle Earth, so the Valar went to war with him and sentenced him to three ages locked up in the west of Aman. Once Merkof had done his time he was pardoned and was free, just not out of their sight (off of Aman). He began to corrupt the minds of some of the Elves to his purpose.  
  
Two ages after some of the Elves returned to Middle Earth the Valar were worried that Sauron would come out of hiding and take Morgoth's (Feanor had called Melkor this and since then that was his name) place as a shadow of doom upon the Children of Iluvatar once again. Manwe asked Iluvatar if they, the Valar, could create an indestructable spirit for one of the Elves to help protect Middle Earth and its people. Iluvatar had approved of this and with this Manwe went to the Valar and told them of what Eru had told him. The Valar decided to give this spirit characteristics of each of them. Manwe and Varda, being Lord of the Breath of Arda and Lady of the Stars, gave it the gift of being able to make wings appear on it's body's back so it could fly into the heavens; Ulmo, being Lord of Waters, gave it some minor power over the waters of Middle Earth; Aule and Yavanna, being Lord of what Arda is made of and the Giver of Fruits, gave it a great love for all that is and grows from Middle Earth and the ability to blend in to whatever surrounding that it might need to; Mandos, also known as Namo, and Vaire, being the Keeper of the Houses of the Dead and the Weaver of all things in Time (she puts them into her webs of stories), gave it the gift of nine lives as apposed to one, so it would be able to wage war with Sauron if need be; Lorien, also known as Irmo, and Este, being the master of visions and dreams and healer of hurts and weariness, gave it the gift of being a visionary and superior healer of assorted wounds; Orome and Vana, being Lord of the Forests and the Ever-young, gave it the ability to move silently through woods and a happiness of endless youth; Tulkas and Nessa, being of great strength and being fleetfooted, gave it the gift of withstanding much pain and weariness and sprinting very swiftly; Nienna, being acquainted with mourning and grief, gave it the gift of knowing to mourn and grieve for others instead of itself. All the Valar were very pleased with their work as was Iluvatar. Since the Valar haden't specified what gender it was going going to be, the spirit would be given to the next Elf born into Middle Earth, weither guy or girl.  
  
In the forests of Middle Earth next to the river Nimrodel, the elven maiden Nimrodel gave birth to an elven girl. When the child was born the Valar came in a vision to Nimrodel letting her know that her child was important to the future of Middle Earth if Sauron were to rise in Morgoth's place. Nimrodel, being afraid that if she left Middle Earth with her child that she would be responsible if it went up in ruin due to Sauron, ran off into the mountains south of her abode with her child that she had not yet named. So swift she fled into the mountains that she was deep in them before she was stopped. That night she was attacked by beings under the control of Sauron; she was killed but her child was taken to Sauron himself. It was said that Sauron's men (if we dare to call them men) had also taken a Numenorean boy about three months shy of year before. What was done to these children is not known, but it is rumored that Sauron had sent them to the future of another dimension with a copy of the one ring. Why both of the children? Because it was said that one child's mass was not enough to go to the designated time. He had sent a spare ring to another dimension just in case his ring was destroyed, there would be some way that the extra ring would get back to Middle Earth so he could once again try to rule all of that dimension that is Middle Earth.  
  
After the one ring was destroyed, King Elessar took the throne in Gondor and the fellowship either went across the sea or passed away to Mandos, the two children returned to their home dimension...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And then my story starts. The rest of the chapters for this that are coming in the future are stats for the characters that I made up...meaning ones that aren't originally in LOTR. I don't really care what you think of this, I wrote this showing that with very minimal if any warping to Tolkien's writing that I could write my own LOTR fic. 


End file.
